


hello stranger

by franticfiction



Category: Big Bang (Band), GTOP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franticfiction/pseuds/franticfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the perfect world, a boy would fall in love with a girl.<br/>In the perfect world, the boy would kiss the girl.<br/>They would get married and have kids.<br/>They would live happily ever after.</p>
<p>But this is not the perfect world.<br/>This is the real world.<br/>And in the real world, anything can happen.<br/>Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hello stranger

 

A sturdy hand shakes him awake and a familiar voice calls out his name. "Jiyong? Jiyong, wake up."

No, Jiyong doesn't want to wake up just yet. He's tired, he wants to sleep in.

"Jiyong, you have to leave in 2 hours. Your parents will be waiting for you."

No, they won't. Jiyong knows perfectly well that his mother won't even notice if he’s going to be at the party or not. And his step-father, well, let's just say unless Jiyong comes up to him with a ludicrous business offer, he won't even notice if Jiyong is there. After 12 years, he's used to it- to this. As long as his mother loves him no matter what (which she does) and his step-father treats him like the adult that he is (which he does), Jiyong has no qualms.

"I'm going to skip this one, Soonho. Thank you." He croaks from under the blanket, wishing his assistant would let him sleep a little longer.

"I'm sorry, Ji but you can't miss this one. It's Mr. Lee's 60th birthday party. And it is starting in 3 hours."

My step-father's party. Jiyong groans.

And then he hears another groan. Oh. That's right.

"Excuse me, Sir. I have to ask you to leave. I believe Mr. Kwon is very grateful for your company last night. I have a car ready for you downstairs and it will take you to wherever you need to go." Soonho's voice is calm as always.

"But Jiyong said--" The stranger still sounds sleepy.

"Hey, babe..." Jiyong turns to face the other man. He smiles, lazily trailing his hand on the stranger's chiseled jawline. Jiyong can't recall his name but for the love of all things holy, the naked man lying next to him is quite the catch. Lean muscles, defined pecs and sharp facial features. Full-sleeve tattoo on his right arm- the one that catches Jiyong's hand and brings it against his lips.

Well done, Jiyong. He congratulates himself. "I had fun last night. I hope you did too."

The stranger smiles, "We should do this again, Ji."

"We should." Jiyong wants to be polite so he smiles again. "We totally should. But I have to leave now. I'm sorry."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

But naive, oh so naive. Jiyong presses his lips together into a thin line, holding back his laughter. And Soonho coughs, signalling that Jiyong needs to hurry.

"Maybe next time? Soonho here will give you my phone number and we should totally text each other." Jiyong slowly sits up- a dull ache on his lower back and his ass is sore too. He needs to shower immediately.

"We should meet up again tonight. At Trance?" The other man is still trying.

Jiyong gets off the bed, pulling the fluffy comforter around his body as he makes his way to the bathroom. He turns once before disappearing behind the door. "We should. Soonho will let you know what time I'll be there? Again, I had a wonderful time last night, John. Thank you."

Just before Jiyong closes the door, he faintly hears the other man saying, "It's Ben, actually."

Jiyong ignores him. He leans against the bathroom door and smiles to himself.

One day, one of these men will punch you in the face for being such an asshole. "No, they won't. They love me too much for that."

And then the routine starts. First, a hot shower- to cleanse his mind and body. Jiyong knows it's going to be a long day ahead. Another day to be spent socializing with people who want nothing else but superficial associations. Even though he'd rather spend his days buried under the blanket and maybe another round or two with John- or Ben. But he made a promise- the deal he made with his mother. Jiyong is free to do whatever he wants as long as he keeps the family's image intact. No blemish, no flaw. The Kwon-Lee family has a reputation to uphold. Jiyong scoffs just thinking about it. The Kwon-Lee family image. He eyes himself in the mirror- no blemish, no flaw. The perfect son. Graduated from a prestigious university in America, with honors. He's currently overseeing his step-father's mining business and as far as the public is concerned, Kwon Jiyong is impeccable.

After he’s done with his shower, he wipes his hand on the foggy mirror, eyeing his reflection carefully because he has to look immaculate in a couple of hours. He notes that his blonde hair is starting to bore him. Maybe he should go with red after this. He's about to shave when he notices light bruises on his neck. Well, thanks for these, Ben. Looks like he's going to be wearing a turtleneck today.

"Is the helicopter ready?" Jiyong fixes the white handkerchief in his jacket's pocket. He's going for the all-black look today- black turtleneck, black blazer. Who cares if it's supposed to be a formal black tie event. It's not like they're going to send him away if he doesn't follow the dress code.

"We're taking the limo today, Ji. Your mother is using the chopper." Soonho hands him his itinerary for the day.

"What?" Nothing annoys him more than being stuck in Seoul's traffic.

"Yes. I'm sorry but you and Chaerin have to go with the limo today."

Fuck. "Can't you get another car for me? I'd rather walk than to be stuck with her for more than 5 minutes and you know that!"

"Aaw, good afternoon to you too, my dearest brother." Chaerin is already standing at his bedroom door, a cigarette in one hand and wearing a dress that is probably one size too small so that it accentuates all her curves.

"Step-brother." Jiyong corrects her.

"Ah yes, my whore of a step-brother." Chaerin takes a drag from her almost-finished cigarette.

"I'm inspired by you, dearest slutty step-sister." Jiyong retorts, not missing a beat.

Soonho clears his throat before leaving them alone, "I'll be downstairs."

Chaerin chuckles softly, she stubs her cigarette out on Jiyong's door. "Move your fucking ass or we're going to be late."

Jiyong walks slowly towards Chaerin. He puts his thumb and index finger on her chin, his eyes fixated on her lips. "Such a waste. You're wearing such an expensive lipstick but it’ll be smudged all over someone's dick before the end of the night."

"Good thing you’re not wearing any then." Chaerin grins before taking a step back and making her way to the car.

Jiyong scoffs.

They weren't always like this- him and Chaerin. When their parents got married, Jiyong was glad that finally he had someone to play with, to share stories with. He was 13 and Chaerin was 11. He loved having a little sister. It wasn't until a few years ago when Jiyong had just come back from the US and Chaerin was visiting from London for her spring break that everything changed.

*****

 

It was another Saturday night for Jiyong which meant his usual spot at Trance (conveniently owned by the Kwon-Lee family, of course) with Soohyuk by his side. The music was loud and the alcohol was flowing. Soohyuk introduced him to some guys and he wasn't interested in most- too tall, too Asian, too hairy.

And then Soohyuk offered him a proposition. "How about me?"

"What?" Jiyong almost choked on his drink.

"Why not? It's the perfect solution, isn't it? I like you, you like me. We can fuck and we'll both be happy."

"I don't know which one is more ridiculous- your offer or the fact that you just rhymed."

"Jiyong, I'm being serious here." Soohyuk shifted closer, one hand resting on Jiyong's thigh.

"Dude, I’ve known you since before I knew what else I could do with my dick besides peeing." Jiyong couldn't believe what he was hearing but he was slightly intrigued. He'd known Soohyuk since forever and he couldn't deny that Soohyuk was an attractive man.

"But aren't you curious?" Soohyuk asked the simple question, looking straight into Jiyong's eyes because he knew exactly what Jiyong would say.

But Jiyong didn't say anything back- not out loud at least. Because he was curious, very curious. His throat was suddenly parched and his heart was beating faster.

Meaningless sex with strangers was one thing. Fooling around, and possibly sex, with his best friend was something he'd never thought of. Not because he wasn't interested, but because this was Soohyuk and Soohyuk knew everything there was to know about him.

"Oh god, you're actually serious." It's the only thing Jiyong could say.

Soohyuk gave him a teasing smirk and the next thing he knew, Soohyuk's lips were on his. Seeking reciprocation.

Jiyong froze but when Soohyuk swiped his thumb on his cheek, he gave in. He leaned in and kissed him back. Although for the first few seconds, Jiyong was very aware that this was his best friend he was kissing, his best friend's tongue inside his mouth.

Soohyuk must've felt the tension in Jiyong's body so he pulled away, smiling as he did.

"Okay. Let's try that once again?" Soohyuk pulled Jiyong closer into his embrace with one hand still caressing Jiyong's cheek. And suddenly Jiyong felt it- the fluttering in his stomach. He hadn’t felt it in really really long time.

Soohyuk started with little pecks on the side of Jiyong's lips. When Jiyong smiled, Soohyuk slowly moved to brush his lips against Jiyong's. It was better the second time, Jiyong was focusing less on the fact that it was Soohyuk and more on how his best friend was actually a very good kisser.

 

 

He woke up the following morning with Soohyuk's chest pressed against his back. Then it dawned on him that he just had sex with his best friend and it was mindblowing. But before he could process his thoughts further, he felt Soohyuk's lips kissing his shoulder. "Good morning."

Jiyong slowly turned to face him. "Hi."

"Stop thinking." Soohyuk left a chaste kiss on the tip of Jiyong's nose.

"I wasn't." Because Jiyong didn't want to think about it. Yet.

Soohyuk gently rolled him until he was hovering above Jiyong. "Funny. I swear I could hear you thinking about how amazing last night was."

Jiyong just smiled and let Soohyuk mark his neck- again. He arched into the kiss and circled his legs around Soohyuk's waist, Jiyong let his impulses take over. He’d never experienced this side of Soohyuk before- the tender and gentle side, he was relishing every moment of it. Expert fingers traced the side of Jiyong’s body and then knowingly touched him where he craved most. The same fingers lazily stroked Jiyong to full hardness while his tongue laved on the soft skin underneath his chin.

Yes... Jiyong buried his fingers in Soohyuk's hair- tugging it, encouraging him for more.

"Fuck. You're so hot, babe," Soohyuk hissed in his ear. And Jiyong couldn't help but smile again. Because he'd never felt this before- butterflies in his stomach and excitement in his chest at the same time- and it felt nice. Nice but also scary at the same time because Jiyong knew Soohyuk well enough to know how persuasive Soohyuk could be when he wanted something. And at that moment, Jiyong couldn't tell whether Soohyuk was being sincere or if it was Soohyuk getting exactly what he wanted.

Though one thing was for sure, Soohyuk was relentless. He didn’t give Jiyong any time to analyze or any pause to catch his breath. Jiyong could only turn his head and moan into the pillow. But Soohyuk wanted to hear him. "Jiyong, look at me."

With hooded eyes, Jiyong sluggishly turned to face Soohyuk- biting his lip because if not, the whole house would hear him.

"Scream for me." Soohyuk swiped the slit on Jiyong's cock as he spoke the words. "Say my name..." He twisted his hand slightly and stroked him from base to tip.

"Sooh- nnnggh..."Jiyong gasped. He writhed, legs tightening around Soohyuk's waist.

Soohyuk kept his pace- steady hand calmly taking Jiyong closer to the brink, his lips mumbling sweet nothings into his ear. "Beautiful, so beautiful, Jiyong."

Jiyong moaned louder. His mouth gaped to take a deep breath, his lungs needed more oxygen. He didn't realize that Soohyuk was already trailing his lips down- light kisses on his chest, on his stomach. Not until he felt the heat enveloping his cock did he open his eyes and look down only to be treated with the view of Soohyuk's lips enclosing his erection.

Fuck, this is too much. Jiyong slid his hand down and traced his finger on the rim of the swollen lips surrounding his cock.

Tight, so tight. His hips thrust involuntarily into the hungry mouth. He felt every bit of friction, he heard every lewd sound. Soohyuk was not holding back either, he made sure every inch was licked, that every nerve-ending was stimulated. Jiyong took a glance and all the time, Soohyuk’s eyes were on him- taking in his every reaction. And when he caught Jiyong’s eyes, he gently swiped his perineum. It made Jiyong fist the sheet because he was close- too close.

The next moment, he could feel Soohyuk hollowing his cheeks and as if he was reading Jiyong's mind, he pulled away just long enough to say, "Come for me, babe." And then he was back to the task at hand, literally. He took Jiyong fully to the hilt and started bobbing his head earnestly.

Jiyong managed to grab a pillow and groaned into it- his hand clutching at Soohyuk's hair as he convulsed into the tight heat messily. His back arched while firm hands pinned his hips down.

Jesus fucking Christ.

"Jesus fuck--" Jiyong's voice was hoarse from the grunt.

Soohyuk continued to suck him, obediently milking him until the last drop. Afterwards, he nuzzled and left lazy kisses on the inside of his thigh, his thumb gently making circles on Jiyong’s waist.

"Hey... it tickles..." Jiyong drawled out his protest when the other started nipping the sensitive skin just below his navel- because his limbs were heavy, he couldn't really move after that kind of orgasm.

Soohyuk slowly made his way up- teeth nipping on smooth skin, tongue licking on oversensitive nipples. And Jiyong giggled, euphoric.

"That was..." Jiyong couldn't finish his sentence, a pliant tongue was already laving just underneath his ear. So he just tugged on the other's chin and ravaged the still-swollen lips hungrily.

"You're welcome,” Soohyuk whispered when they finally parted. "And I know we agreed that this is just a one-time thing but..." Soohyuk's eyes didn't leave Jiyong's lips the whole time.

"Can we save this discussion for later?" Jiyong shifted closer. He was still cautious but when in Rome...

Soohyuk smirked, he understood. They're both adults, this was just a convenient arrangement.

Jiyong gave him a soft smile and closed the distance again. For once, Jiyong felt somewhat content waking up next to someone he could trust, someone he didn't have to avoid. And for a split second, he couldn't help but to think that maybe there was something here- a potential of something.

But suddenly his bedroom door flew open. "Jiyoooong!"

Shit. "Chaerin!" Jiyong instinctively pushed Soohyuk away.

"Ow." Soohyuk accidentally bumped his head on the headboard.

The look on Chaerin's face was something Jiyong could never forget. Jiyong expected her to look mortified seeing her brother in bed with another guy, but Chaerin looked disappointed more than anything else and he didn’t know why.

"I-- I was just--" Chaerin just arrived that morning from London.

"Hi, Chae. Long time no see," Soohyuk- still rubbing the back of his head- calmly greeted her.

"Hi." Chaerin was still frozen on her spot.

"Chae, would you mind waiting outside?" Jiyong was already sitting on the bed, pulling the comforter to cover his and Soohyuk's naked bodies. "We...umm... we're going to need a minute here."

She looked confused for a few seconds and then she smiled. She calmly walked out and closed the door behind her.

"Fuck!" Jiyong buried his face into his hands.

"What's wrong? She's a big girl. She knows you're not straight. She's--"

"It's not that, Soohyuk." Jiyong moved to the side of the bed, searching for his pants.

"Then what?" Soohyuk followed suit. He grabbed his pants from under the bed.

Jiyong just shook his head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Soohyuk knew it wasn’t nothing but he didn't want to ask. "I'll just go. You need to talk to her, man. Tell her we're just friends."

And this sobered Jiyong right up. Just friends. He smiled to himself while buttoning up his pants. "Hey, you already know your way around so... you okay to go on your own?"

Soohyuk nodded and gestured for Jiyong to go.

Just friends. Jiyong shook his head, he couldn't believe he actually thought of a potential something between him and Soohyuk.

But when he went to Chaerin's room, no one was there. He went down to the kitchen, living room, the backyard- no sight of his step-sister. And Chaerin never came back. The Chaerin that Jiyong knew went away and she never returned.

It was never the same again after that day.

*****

 

"Chaerin! Jiyong!" Jiyong's mother greets them near the entrance. "My babies, you both look lovely." She kisses Chaerin's cheek first and then Jiyong's. She pinches Jiyong's cheek lightly afterwards. "You need to eat more, Jiyong. You're too thin." She gives him a stern look but quickly replaces it with concern.

"Mom, I'm fine," Jiyong grumbles. But he knows he will always be his mother's little boy. Chaerin just snorts next to her.

"Now, you kids behave okay? Stay for an hour at least." She glares at Jiyong again.

Jiyong just sighs and just before his mother has to leave, she gives him a quick peck on his lips.

"Oh please. If only mom knew where your lips have been lately..." Chaerin snarks as soon as she’s gone. But before Jiyong can reply, Soonho has led them to stand in front of the photographers. It’s a part of the routine because everyone in Seoul wants to know what Kwon Jiyong and Lee Chaerin are wearing this week.

"Do I detect jealousy in your voice, dearest sister?" Jiyong gives his best smile, the cameras are here.

Chaerin turns and angles her body so her hands are circling Jiyong's waist. They have an image to uphold, the harmonious Kwon-Lee siblings. They have to be the envy of Seoul socialites.

"Oh shit," Chaerin suddenly mutters under her breath.

"Someone you slept with and you forgot to pay?" Jiyong maintains his fake smile for the cameras.

"Worse. Dad is trying to set me up with this boy." Chaerin laughs after saying the words, as if Jiyong just said something funny.

After a few moments, Soonho ushers both of them to go inside the ballroom. Jiyong waves at the line of photographers and Chaerin loops her arm around Jiyong’s.

"Which guy?" Jiyong is curious. He knows his step-father well enough by now and that unless there's at least a million dollars benefit behind it, he wouldn't even bother.

"That guy. Black suit." Chaerin leads them to the bar.

"Well, that's helpful considering we're at a black tie event."

"The guy who's talking to my dad." Chaerin gestures for the bartender. "One champagne, please."

"I'll have the same," Jiyong quips while scanning the room. He notices the guy Chaerin was talking about and he's definitely not her type. No visible piercings or tattoos. Chaerin prefers her men inked and with extra holes here and there.

"That's Youngbae." Suddenly Soohyuk appears next to Jiyong.

Both Chaerin and Jiyong frown at the same time. "Who?"

"His name is Dong Youngbae. His grandfather owns the biggest shipping company in South Korea. His mother runs the business now."

Jiyong sees the smirk on Chaerin's face. He knows that Chaerin is intrigued now after hearing that short explanation- like father, like daughter, they say.

"But, this one is going to be a challenge, Ji." Soohyuk scoffs.

"Wait no, not me. He's Chae's husband-to-be, not mine." Jiyong bats his eyelashes playfully at Chaerin.

"Shut up, asshole." Chaerin takes her champagne and takes a sip. "Why? Is he a virgin or something?"

"Not sure about his virginity but his dad is a preacher so..."

Jiyong bursts out laughing at the information.

"Fuck my life." Chaerin takes another gulp.

"Well, you won't get any fucking until your wedding night so might as well spread your legs while you can, Chae." Jiyong snorts before sipping his own drink.

"Shut it, Kwon."

"Come on, Ji. Give her a little credit here. Word on the street is that our little Chaerin can turn a gay man straight in just one night."

Jiyong laughs even louder, his glass tipping over and almost spilling the contents. "Oh god, if only we didn’t have ears everywhere right now."

"You know what, Ji. I bet you $5000 that our preacher boy over there will be putty in my hands within a week." Chaerin finishes her champagne after stating her proposition.

"Only $5000? What are we? 12?" Jiyong always likes a challenge. "Make that $100,000, Chae. In 7 days, preacher boy there will still be a virgin because I know Jesus will protect His children from the devil."

Meanwhile Soohyuk just shakes his head, holding back his laughter. Of course this doesn't surprise him anymore- he’s probably bored of this by now. Because Jiyong and Chaerin both have too much time in their hands and too much money. "You know what, guys? This is getting old. Money means nothing to you both. Can we make this more interesting for once?"

Jiyong turns to face him. "I'm listening."

Chaerin gestures to the bartender for another champagne. "Spit it out, Soohyuk."

"In 7 days, you both have to bed someone."

"Bed?" Chaerin and Jiyong speak almost at the same time.

"You mean, like, cuddling?" Chaerin snorts hearing Jiyong's reply.

"Fine. In 7 days, you both have to fuck someone and you have to choose each other's target. Whoever can fuck the chosen target first, wins."

Provoked and curious, Chaerin abandons her drink. "What does the winner get?"

"If I win, your villa in Hawaii is mine." Jiyong is one step ahead.

"Deal. But if I win, your private jet is mine." Chaerin is just as smart. Jiyong raises his glass and Chaerin clinks it.

"That settles it then. Now, Chae, you choose which guy... or girl... is Jiyong's."

"Well, you never mentioned anything about the person of choice having to be in this room right now so I'll let you know tomorrow." Chaerin has a twinkle in her eyes. Jiyong knows that her brain is plotting something he won't like but he won't back down that easy- not when his precious jet is on the line.

"Fine. You have until noon tomorrow or I will be lounging in my new villa in Hawaii tomorrow night." Jiyong raises his glass and Chaerin ignores him.

"In the meantime, will you excuse me, boys? I have a bet to win." Chaerin straightens her dress and tugs her hair behind her ears. They can see her father is beckoning her to come over.

"Don't forget protection, Chae. I don't want our new friend there to get STDs in the end." Jiyong laces his remark with a smile.

"Be prepared to say goodbye to your jet, Ji." Chaerin puts her glass on the bar and makes her way across the ballroom.

As soon as Chaerin is out of their sight, Soohyuk gives Jiyong another proposition. "So, do you have any plans after this?"

Jiyong recognizes that tone. In the beginning, it was awkward but now it has become a mutual benefit for them. "Did you manage to get a hold of Xin?"

A lopsided smirk tugs on Soohyuk’s mouth as he discreetly pulls out a small pouch filled with white powder from his pocket. "Just came in this morning from Shanghai."

Jiyong laughs, he pats Soohyuk on the back. "Give me an hour and then let's go back to your place."

"My place?" Soohyuk slides the pouch back inside his pocket.

"There's a possibility that I might have to give my jet away and..." Jiyong shifts closer to whisper at Soohyuk's ear, "and I don't want to hold back tonight. I want you to make me scream." Jiyong licks the tip of Soohyuk's ear before he pulls away.

Soohyuk keeps his calm. "You have 30 minutes. Longer than that, I'm not sharing this with you."

Jiyong tries to hide his grin when Soohyuk walks away after giving him the ultimatum. He takes a deep breath and exhales it slowly. "Let the night begin."

****  
  



End file.
